


longing

by desolate_dinosaur



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate_dinosaur/pseuds/desolate_dinosaur
Summary: Sakuya visits his parents' graves and Azuma joins him.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya & Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	longing

Sakuya had a wistful smile, staring at the two rectangular stones that sat next to each other in front of him. The grass was a bit damp from the rain last night but he didn’t mind sitting on it. He wasn’t the type of person to skip school or morning practice, but there was only one day that was exceptional.

“Good morning, mom, dad,” he says after sucking in a breath. “I hope you’ve been resting well.” There was a bit of silence and Sakuya hugged his legs tighter. “Last year, I told you how I joined a theater company and have begun living with them, remember?” He rests his head on his knees, pondering for a moment. “We’ve been doing really well. We got four new members now. They’re all talented in their own ways, you know? Chikage, the new member in my troupe, is really good at acting! We do coin toss battles sometimes. There’s also Azami, Autumn Troupe’s new member, who does our makeup now, too! The other two members are named Kumon and Guy. They are in Summer and Winter Troupe respectively.”

It went silent again where Sakuya could hear tears being shed by other people. His head and heart felt heavy. He swallowed as if he could push down the heaviness that he was feeling.

Sakuya continues, “I didn’t say much about the company since I only recently joined there last time I came to visit. Now, it’s been at least a year since I joined the company. Tsuzuru is really good at writing, Yuki’s clothing looks high quality, Omi makes delicious food! There’s a lot of talented people in MANKAI Company. I wish you could see them…”

He rubs his cheek with his sleeve, feeling it wet from the quiet tears that fell down on his face. Sakuya sinks his head deeper between his legs, trying to hide himself from crying.

“I wish you were here…”

If only his parents were here to see him on stage. Sakuya always wonders what their reactions would be. He was young when they died so there were only faint memories to go off by. One of the memories is sitting at the dinner table, chatting freely about several topics, but he couldn’t remember exactly what they were talking about.

There was grass crumbling behind him and Sakuya looked up, seeing a certain white, long haired Winter Troupe member. “Azuma,” Sakuya says, a bit confused and surprised to see him here, “what are you doing here?”

“I hope I’m not intruding. I just happened to be around and saw you here. I’m surprised, though. Shouldn’t you be in school?” he asked concernedly. “I also heard that you skipped morning practice as well.”

Sakuya quickly wiped off his tears, laughing sheepishly. “Ah, no, you’re not intruding. I was actually getting lonely,” he replies, before pausing. “... I am supposed to be in school. This is the only day I skip school and morning practice though.” The teenager scoots over, making room for Azuma to sit down without bothering the other graves next to them.

Azuma nods his head. “I see…” he says, taking a seat next to him. “Both of them are your parents, right?” The air around Azuma wasn’t the usual airy or mysterious vibe that he gave off. Instead, it was more serious and familiar, as if he’s been through this situation before.

Sakuya nods his head. “Yeah.”

“Nice to meet you, Sakuya’s parents,” Azuma says politely.

The corner of Sakuya’s lips curved upward and he chuckled. “I was just talking to them about MANKAI Company,” he explains. “I’m just so happy to find another place that I feel belonged in. Then, I just started getting sad because I wanted them to be with me…”

“They must’ve been wonderful parents then,” Azuma says, leaning his head on the palm of his hand to relax. “Could you tell me more about them?”

Sakuya smiles. “Of course!” he answers excitedly, but begins fiddling with his fingers and frowning. “They were really supportive and kind, but they passed away when I was young, so I can’t really remember much about them.”

“I understand how you feel,” Azuma replies thoughtlessly. He widens his eyes slightly, realizing that he said that out loud, but it goes unnoticed by Sakuya.

“Ah, did something happen to your family?” Sakuya asks curiously.

The older man hums, wondering if he should tell Sakuya this. The only people he told this story to was Izumi and Tasuku. He was becoming more attached to the company by every single day that passes by and when he’s alone in his room, he can’t help but be lost in his thoughts at the idea of ever leaving the company. He wasn’t alone anymore, now that Guy moved in, but when the silence was deafening during the night, all he could hear was himself with his thoughts haunting him. Right now, he could easily lie to Sakuya, saying that it was about an ex, and he would easily believe it.

“The same thing that happened to yours,” Azuma answers.

Azuma knows that Sakuya is a dependable person. He isn’t the leader of the Spring Troupe for no reason. The two of them had a similar backstory, losing their families at a young age and having nowhere else to feel like they belonged there. Realizing that Sakuya is the same as him somehow brought comfort to Azuma, because he isn’t alone.

Sakuya nods his head slowly. “I see…” Then an idea pops up and his eyes closed as a bright grin rises on his face. “Then, let’s be each other’s family!” he suggested. “Though, I’ve already considered you and everyone else in MANKAI Company as one.”

Azuma’s eyes widened and he laughed. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> I play on the EN server so I don't know if Azuma and Sakuya interact with each other a lot despite how similar their backstories are. In the midst of writing this, I thought if it was even okay if someone just casually joins you at a stranger's gravestone. Usually, I post during midnight since that's when my imagination runs wild, but I got tired of online class and began writing this, so I'm actually supposed to be in class right now.
> 
> If you haven't realized, but Sakuya is actually one of my favorite character, which is why I write a lot about him (my first fanfiction was even about him, LOL).


End file.
